parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Duchess and the O'Malley II: Oliver's Adventure
Duchess and the O'Malley II: Oliver's Adventure is a spoof of Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. Cast: *Jim Dear - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Darling - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Lady - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Jock - Lafayette (The Aristocats) *Trusty - Napoleon (The Aristocats) *Tramp - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Aunt Sarah - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Jim, Jr. - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Si - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Am - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Tony - Chef Pisghetti (Curious George) *Joe as Himself *Annette, Collette and Danielle as Themselves *Dogcatcher - Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *Scamp - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Angel - Marie (The Aristocats) *Buster - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) Quotes: :sisters're excited about hearing about getting a bath. :Annette: Oh, excellent! I love getting a bath! :Collette: It makes my fur so soaky smooth! :Danielle: Yeah! Heh-heh! :start arguing over who goes first :Danielle: Wait a minute! :Oliver/Scamp: Gah. I hate baths. :Thomas O'Malley/Tramp: Just the same, Scamp. When you live in a house, you need to be clean. :Oliver/Scamp: Heh. Well then I'm glad I'm a wild cat! :rolls his eyes :Fred Flintstone/Jim Dear: Tramp, I hope you're not making a mess in there. :snickers :Oliver/Tramp: All right, Whirlwind, time to settle down. Why don't you go play with Michael? :Fred/Jim Dear: Scamp! Oh, no! What a mess! :Michael Darling/Junior: Uh-oh. :Fred/Jim Dear: This time, you've gone too far! You've left me no choice! :nervously backs away and bumps into O'Malley/Tramp, who has an angry look on his face. Oliver/Scamp gives a nervous laugh. :Fred/Jim Dear: Some dogs just have to learn the hard way. whimpers as he is about to be chained to the doghouse. Maybe chaining you up will teach you a lesson. I'm sorry, Pal, but I just don't know what else to do. :Oliver/Scamp's been chained up outside the girls watching him all muddy as well :Danielle: tasking Serves him right. :Collette: Simply incorrigible. :Annette: He brought this on himself. :Collette: sighs Now we'll need another bath! :start arguing over who goes first. Scene changes to Oliver/Scamp, sad to be chained to his doghouse. O'Malley/Tramp looks sad as well :Duchess/Lady: softly Tramp? :walks up to O'Malley/Tramp and sits next to him. :O'Malley/Tramp: sadly Best thing Jim Dear could've done for our boy; chaining him up. :Duchess/Lady: Oh, Tramp. He's never been chained up before. He's just a pup. :O'Malley/Tramp: He has to learn to live by the rules of the house. Firm discipline molds a pup into a dog. :Duchess/Lady: once, softly You turned out pretty good. :O'Malley/Tramp: Yeah, pidge, but I found you. And if it weren't for you I'd've wound up in the pound. I'm just trying to protect him. He'll understand someday. :and O'Malley/Tramp hear Oliver/Scamp howling. :Duchess/Lady: Maybe he needs to understand today. :continues to howl, while O'Malley/Tramp walks out carrying a bowl of fish. O'Malley/Tramp drops the bowl which caused Oliver/Scamp's howling to be stopped. :O'Malley/Tramp: I thought you might be hungry. sniffs the fish in the bowl, then pushes it back grossed out. I'm sorry, pal. You just gonna have to shape up, that's all. :Oliver/Scamp: I always get blamed for everything. :O'Malley/Tramp: Sometimes, it's hard being part of a family. You have to obey certain rules. :Oliver/Scamp: But I wanna run wild and free...like a real cat! over chain with an "oof" :O'Malley/Tramp: Son, the world out there is full of traps. Here, you-you have a family that loves you. :Oliver/Scamp: grunts As long as I do as you say. heavily, then talks softly Pop, I just don't feel like I belong here. Didn't you ever feel this way? :O'Malley/Tramp: I was just like you when I was your age. himself :Oliver/Scamp: You were never like me. himself exactly the way O'Malley/Tramp did You've been a house cat all your life. How would you know? :O'Malley/Tramp: Oh, you'd be surprised. Scamp, I'm only trying to protect you. :Oliver/Scamp: sarcastically By putting me on a chain? :O'Malley/Tramp: sternly Those're the rules, son. :Oliver/Scamp: protesting All I ever hear is rules, rules, rules! "Don't do this" and "don't do that"! What good're teeth and...and claws if you can never use them?! (howls) :O'Malley/Tramp: Stop that howling! :Oliver/Scamp: I can't help it, Pop! Wild cats howl at the moon! :O'Malley/Tramp: There'll be no wild cats in this family! :Oliver/Scamp: Then maybe I don't wanna be in this family! :O'Malley/Tramp: Like it or not, you're a part of this family, and until you start acting like it, you can just get used to being out here every night! leaves and goes inside angered, Duchess/Lady watches Oliver/Scamp jump on the roof of the cat house, she gives a hopeless sigh, and goes inside as well leaving Oliver/Scamp alone to calm down :Duchess/Lady: out to tell Oliver/Scamp some good news not knowing he's gone Scamp, I-- shocked Scamp?! Oh, no! starts hyperventilating Tramp! :Meowrice/Buster: Angel, Angel. Talk to me. Who's the king of the Junkyard? :Marie/Angel: sarcastically Oh, you're, Buster. And it's quite a kingdom you've got here. :Meowrice/Buster: Ha, ha. That's my girl. :Marie/Angel: Buster too soon as he turns away, angered I'm not your girl. her breath I don't belong to anyone. :Oliver/Scamp: hesitantly So, I guess you're Buster's girl, huh? :Marie/Angel: getting tired of this misconception I am not Buster's girl! I don't belong to anyone. :Duchess/Lady: O'Malley/Tramp, worried about Oliver/Scamp Oh, Tramp, Scamp's never been out all night so much could happen. :O'Malley/Tramp: Hey, hey, easy Pidge. We'll find him before he gets him self in real trouble. :Napoleon/Trusty: in through the fence Oh miss Lady ma'am? :Lafayette/Jock: coming in through the fence, but gets stuck We came as soon as we heard. and finally gets through the fence. :Annette, Collette, and Danielle: Uncle Jock! Uncle Trusty! :Annette and Collette: Scamp ran away! :Danielle: What they said! :Napoleon/Trusty: Don't worry, little ladies, got my grandpappy Ol' Reliable's keen sense of smell. Sniffs Say, Have I ever told you girls about the time I saved your father from certain death? :Annette and Collette: No. :Danielle: foolishly Yep! :and Collette look at her angrily, Danielle looks at them with a puzzled expression :Lafayette/Jock: Ach! here he goes again. I told you there'll be no living with him. :Danielle: chuckles That Scamp is going to get into so much trouble when he gets home! giggles :Collette: Hmph! I don't even want him back! :Annette: Yeah, who cares? He should know better than to run off. :Danielle: again I bet he gets a slipper right across his great, big, fat....up at Duchess/Lady who has an stern look. Danielle nervously laughs, pretending to care about Oliver/Scamp We really do miss him, Mom. smiles :O'Malley/Tramp: We'll be back with your brother in no time. Your old man's got the speed and cunning dog half his age. jumps on the dog house, Annette, Collette, and Danielle're chuckling, and Duchess/Lady and Napoleon/Trusty're also smiling :O'Malley/Tramp: around Just using a few forgottin' muscles, that's all. :Fred/Jim Dear: to go search for Oliver/Scamp Lady, Tramp, let's go! :O'Malley/Tramp: seriously Come on! No telling what mischief that kitten's getting into. :is in a dead end alley alone with a chicken he took from his family's 4th of July picnic :Oliver/Scamp: in relief and thinking he has evaded O'Malley/Tramp Slick move. Lost him. :O'Malley/Tramp: of nowhere Don't bet on it. :turns around and sees O'Malley/Tramp he shows a scared look and notices a picket fence with a door behind him he runs and tries to open it but it's locked, now he's got nowhere to go and O'Malley/Tramp is walking closer toward him :O'Malley/Tramp: a calm voice Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, hey, slow down there, Whirlwind. :Oliver/Scamp: by O'Malley/Tramp and scared I'm not going home! You can't make me! :O'Malley/Tramp: I know. I know. Easy. I just wanna talk, so um how ya' doin' out here? :Oliver/Scamp: calm and happy It's great, Dad. The Junkyard Dogs have taught me all the tricks. I go wherever I want, do whatever I please. No chains, no fences-- :O'Malley/Tramp: Interrupting No regard for someone else's lunch? Oliver/Scamp look at the chicken :Meowrice/Buster: Make your choice kid. :O'Malley/Tramp: furiously He doesn't have a choice, I know what's best for him! tries to block Oliver/Scamp, but Oliver/Scamp jumps out of his way and runs towards Meowrice/Buster :Oliver/Scamp: No! You know what's best for you! is shocked with what his son just said Well, I'm not you, Dad! I'm a junkyard dog! :Meowrice/Buster: like a bully That's my boy! :then shows a defeated look, and Marie/Angel sighs cause she's had enough of Oliver/Scamp's selfish attitude :O'Malley/Tramp: saddened I guess there are some things you...have to learn on your own....when you've had enough...our door is always open. to walk away :Meowrice/Buster: heroically House cat to the end. What'd I tell ya, kid? You can't teach an old cat new tricks. happily pants because he thinks he's getting what he wants :looks back at Oliver/Scamp angered, then turns toward the locked fence, picks the lock with his nose, and walks away, everybody, even Oliver/Scamp, gasps shockingly. Buster blows his nose in riddance, then looks back at Oliver/Scamp who is still staring at the opened fence toward O'Malley/Tramp who is now gone. :Meowrice/Buster: Hey, Scamp-skii, this for all you've done kid. toward Oliver/Scamp and yanks his collar off, Oliver/Scamp drops to the ground and sees his collar on the ground Ya did it, kid. You're at the top of the peek now, a junkyard cat! :Oliver/Scamp: as if to say, "I don't believe this!" I'm...I'm a junkyard cat. :Francois: You made it to the pack! :Ruby: You're a doll, doll face! :runs back to the junkyard, celebrating his new life as a stray :Oliver/Scamp: I'M A JUNKYARD CAT! slides into a drawer and stops in front of Marie/Angel, who is mad at him for what he just did to O'Malley/Tramp and his own family. :Marie/Angel: angrily How could you do that? :Oliver/Scamp: C'mon, Angel. :Marie/Angel: He's your father, go after him. You're not like the rest of us. You're good and decent. Kind. The streets will beat that out of you if you stay! :Oliver/Scamp: But I made it! This is everything that I've ever dreamed of. :Marie/Angel: Dreamed of what?! This?! a can full of garbage down, causing Oliver/Scamp and the junkyard dogs to gasp in horror. You have a home and a family that loves you! You're not like the rest of us, Scamp. :Meowrice/Buster: Oh, yeah, yeah, that's right. Let's see, uh, uh, he's good and decent and kind. Is that it, Scampy? and sobs You wanna be a widdle house cat? :Oliver/Scamp: offended No! :Meowrice/Buster: angrily 'Cause you know how I feel about house dogs! :Oliver/Scamp: protesting Hey, cut it out! She's the one who wants to be a house dog, not me! gasp Oh, no. I didn't mean that! :Meowrice/Buster: Is that true, Angel baby? :Marie/Angel: I don't think a family's so bad. :Meowrice/Buster: You hear that, boys? She wants to be a little house pet! :Francois: Oh, she wants to be a little house pet! :Mooch: Gonna wear ribbons. :Buster: You ain't no junkyard dog? :Marie/Angel: That's right, Buster, I'm not, Not anymore. Oh, and uh, I'm not your girl. :junkyard dogs gasped in horror. :Francois: There's going to be trouble! :Marie/Angel: Maybe you do belong here. flees :Francois: Oh, come on! Where is your sense of humor? :Mooch: Come on, Angel! :Buster: Ahh, who needs her? Let her go find some sniveling little family. That's where she belongs. :O'Malley/Tramp, and Marie/Angel have just escaped from the pound :Oliver/Scamp: Pop? :O'Malley/Tramp: Son. :Oliver/Scamp: I'm so sorry sighs I shouldn't have run away. :O'Malley/Tramp: Oliver/Scamp Whirlwind, maybe I was also being a little too tough on you. I don't see any harm in the two of us going down to the river once in a while to bay at the moon whadda say? :Oliver/Scamp: excited Really? You and me? :O'Malley/Tramp: Your old man's still got a few good howls left in him. :Napoleon/Trusty: sniffing I found him. Oh, I found him for sure! This time, I found him! :Lafayette/Jock: Ach! You found nothing! Again! So far, you've found 6 cats, 3 gophers, 2 rabbits... :Oliver/Scamp: Aw, go easy on him, Uncle Jock. :Lafayette/Jock: knowing No, I'll not go easy on him, Scamp! 5 flyin' pigs, a wildebeest--''shocked'' Ach! Scamp?! :Napoleon/Trusty: sniffs Why, it is Scamp! :Lafayette/Jock: Aye! I'll never hear the end of this one either. :O'Malley/Tramp: Laughs Ready to go home, Whirlwind? :Oliver/Scamp: Not quite, Pop. There's one last thing I gotta take care of. :returned to the junkyard :Meowrice/Buster: to see Oliver/Scamp Do my eyes decieve me?! Hey Scamp! Scamp-a-doodle, you escaped the Pound! :Oliver/Scamp: at Meowrice/Buster after he refused to help him Yeah, no thanks to you! :Meowrice/Buster: Oliver/Scamp is joking Hey, come on, you know our motto. :Oliver/Scamp: You can keep your motto! around and shakes his collar back on his neck But not this. tag sparkles, happily sighs I'm going home where I belong. smiles at his son for doing the right thing :Oliver/Scamp: chuckles So long, Buster! on a piece of wood with a boot on it :Meowrice/Buster: thinking it's a joke, chuckles Hey, ya missed, Scampalooza! :up to see that the boot has loosened a pile of scrap which collapses right on top of him :O'Malley/Tramp: heroically That's my boy! :Oliver/Scamp: Lets go home, pop! :Meowrice/Buster: off-screen I'll get-- Come back here! You can't leave me here! You're nothing but a house pet! :Marie/Angel: It's a good look for you, Buster. The garbage adds some class. :Meowrice/Buster: in the pile of scrap Hey. Hey, someone wanna lend me a paw here? :Ruby: I think a home sounds nice. :Mooch: With lots of children and hugs and kisses. :Meowrice/Buster: the junkyard dogs leaving him behind If you dogs leave, you're never comin' back. :Francois: Au revoir, Buster. It has been, as you say, beautiful. :Meowrice/Buster: Dogs! You can't leave me here! I was only kidding. Buster's trouble, ain't Buster's trouble. Come on! Buster's trouble is everybody's trouble! :got a scent of smell of Oliver/Scamp, who bumped into a pigeon which flew out of a bush :Duchess/Lady: Oh, we'll find him. You were the best street dog there ever was. And I still have faith in the old Tramp. :O'Malley/Tramp: Old Tramp? Hmph. If only the old Tramp was still here. Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoof Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure Movie Spoofs